The Yamani Gift
by DragoonShana
Summary: Lord Wyldon wonldn't let Kel stay. Right afterwards during dinner a messanger comes in with a letter for Kel. In it was a request to come back to the Yamani Isles and train to be a knight of the Isles.
1. Chapter 1

**DragoonShana:** Here is one of the newest stories written by yours truly. Here is the all famous disclaimer: I do not own the character, but I do own this plot line and the twist and turns.

Prologue

After then end of training that day, the training master said "Keladry of Mindlean. Go to my office."

At the office

"I am going to speak to you as I would to own my daughters. Women aren't supposed to fight. They are weak and fickle. The Lioness is an exception to that rule. She was chosen by the gods. You aren't chosen by them. Tomorrow you will leave and go home. The next time I see you will be when you are walking down the stairs to be presented to the court as a lady. By then you will see that I was right and that girls can't fight." said the training master, Wyldon of Cavall.

"So I can't come back, even if I worked harder you had already decided that I couldn't return. My lord, I am sorry to say that you will regret not letting me stay, one day. Goodbye." said Kel. The bell rang for dinner as soon as she stood.

"Also you may take the horse you were riding. Somebody has bought him for you. Now let's go to dinner."

Mess Hall 

As they entered, Kel went to the line to get dinner. She sat with her friends among the pages. Some of those friends were Neal, Merric, Falaron, and Roald.

After Wyldon said the prayer, a carrier came in

"My lord, there is a messenger for a Keladry of Mindlean."

"Send him in."

"Yes, my lord."

As the messenger came in, Kel noticed that he was an imperial messenger, from the Yamani Isles.

"Thank you, my lord. Can I give this to Lady Kel? I know you would like to see it first, but I'm not aloud to give this to anyone except the person it is meant for." the messenger said.

"Fine, If you must." was the answer the he gave,

As he came towards Kel, everybody was staring at her due to the messenger calling her a Lady.

As Kel, opened it she smiled. It said _"Hello, Lady Kel. We heard about your rejection in Tortall. Even though it just happened, the Yamani gods told us what happened. We wish for you to return to the Yamani Isles to become a Yamani Warrior to accept our offer bite your thumb and wipe the blood across the bottom of this letter. That will let us know if you accept it. If you do there is a ship to take you to the Isles. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ The Emperor_

After reading the letter, she bit down on her thumb and wiped the blood along the bottom of the page.

"Thank you, my lady. We leave tomorrow for home" the messenger said.

Kel's room

"Kel, why are you packing?" asked Neal.

He along with Cleon, Merric, and the others were in her room. They had followed her there after dinner.

"The Stump decided that I'm not good enough to be a knight. I'm going back to the Yamani Islands to be a warrior. Tomorrow, I'm leaving. You will get to see me in a kimono and be a Yamani lady. Please can you leave, I need to sleep." Answered Kel.

"Sure. Just be sure to write when you get to the Isles."

"I will. Good Night."

In the morning 

In the courtyard all the pages where about to go to on their way to their respective fiefs, when a carriage came up with the crest of the Yamani Islands, behind the carriage was Peachblossom.

An aisle appeared between the pages. At the end stood a figure clothed in beautiful fabric. As the person started walking up the aisle, the pages noticed there were two people in front and behind somebody.

The warriors were wearing fighting kimonos. Each of the warriors kimonos were in different colors. The colors were blue, brown, red, and white, each color representing an element. The person in the center wore a mixture of all the colors. Her under kimono was a mixture of brown and white, while her over kimono was a mixture of red and blue. Her obi was the mixture of Light and Dark. On her forehead was the symbol of the combined elements.

As she walked by the pages, they noticed that she had a fan and a short knife in her obi. Along with this, they noticed that her hair was down to her waist. Her eyes were a dreamy hazel. This is when everybody recognized the lady as Kel.

As she passed her friends among the pages, something was thrust towards her. It was a beautifully made sword. It had the symbol of Raven Armory on the hilt. It was made from the finest Tortallian steel. When she took it in her hands, the sword changed from the plain black sheath to the multi-color sheath of one who uses all the elements.

"Thank you. I will treasure it. Hope to see you in the future. My friends, good luck on your journeys."

She than boarded her carriage to take her to the port and then to her home for the next several years. No one got the chance to ask her if her long hair was hidden under a spell or it was a spell. As the carriage left they saw Kel gave a wave to them and then they saw no more of her.

Port Caynn 

When she came out of the carriage everyone turned and looked. This was the first time many of them have seen someone from the Yamani Islands. There was ship in the docks that on the side read _Elements. _As she stepped onto the deck of the ship, with the warriors behind her, the ship started moving out to sea and towards Kel's new home till she becomes a Yamani Warrior.

**DragoonShana:** Here is the second of my newest stories. Please Review so that way I know it is a good story or if I have to rewrite it.


	2. Chapter 2

**DragoonShana**: here is the next installment of the Yamani Gift. Thank you to who reviewed and please review some more.

Chapter 1

As the boat docked in the capital city of the Yamani Isles (AN: anybody knows the name of the city) harbor, there was great fanfare. After a long month at sea, everybody on the boat was glad to see land. When the elemental warriors started to escort the beloved Elemental Mistress of the Isles from the boat _Elements_ to the land, everybody started to shout and yell. The Elemental Mistress was believed to have the power to raise tsunamis and able to calm them down. Not much is known about her or her powers.

At the end of the dock was an imperial messenger, when the warriors, with the Mistress, stepped onto steady ground the messenger told them his message. As soon as the messenger opened his mouth to speak the crowd grew silent. He said "His Most Imperial Highness request that you come to the palace. He said that he has something to tell the Mistress and come at all haste." After he said the Warriors and the Elemental Mistress went on to the palace of the Rising Suns.

At the Palace 

As she entered the palace did the warriors guarding her disappear. She walked towards the place that the emperor and the empress were at. When she entered everybody in the room stopped what they were doing and parted to let her pass. As she neared the thrones, the warriors that were with her when they got off the boat and on the journey to the palace reappeared.

His most Imperial Highness said "Welcome back, Mistress of the Elements. Thank you for coming as quickly as you could. I know that you just landed today from a month at sea. But I fear that something of grave concern has occurred. The occurrence was that you were denied going for knighthood in Tortall. Due to this I have the chance to offer you the chance that no other … foreigner has ever been given. That offer is to make you a Yamani warrior, not just one versed in how to fight with the elements but with how a knight would fight. Don't give me your answer just yet; you have till dinner tonight to make your decision."

The Mistress answered "There is no need for me to think on this or for you to wait for my answer. The answer is yes. But is the treaty with Tortall going to be kept?" "Yes, it is." answered the Empress. "Good. I was hoping to be part of the chosen princess entourage when she travels to Tortall. I know the land and the language." Said the Mistress.

"Most people don't know your true name, just that you are the Mistress. By the end of your training I hope that most know your name and not your title." Said the Emperor.

First day of training

"Everybody, welcome to the first day of your training to become a Yamani knight. By the end of training, you will be masters of one element and have an immortal guardian. Most guardians are the ones that love peace. But once and awhile there will be somebody with a guardian that loves to fight. It is said that one with such a guardian is said to bring nation together and lead us to new way of life. The last brought the power of the elements to this nation. There hasn't been one since then. May the gods and goddesses be with you."

**DragoonShana:** Hope this makes you happy. Next chapter will be longer. It will be enlightening. Please review!


	3. AN

Hey, I know that most of you have been waiting and waiting for an update. There is both good news and bad news.

The good news is that I have the both new and old stories typed and saved and writing more by the day. This past semester in college was one that I had to study a lot more and I was getting a lot of shifts at my place of employment so updating took a back seat to keeping my grades up and doing my job. I know that is not a good excuse, but such is life.

The bad news is that most of the stories that are typed up are on my laptop. But lately, I was having trouble with said laptop, it wasn't charging. Sent it to the manufacture of the laptop and well be getting it back, hopefully, by between 10-14 days.

Sorry I know that you readers want to read my stories and are eagerly waiting for updates.

DragoonShana


End file.
